Hollows and Homunculi
by Shadowed Bankai
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia recieve orders in Ginsei City, while Alchemist Army activity begins to step up. What happens when two paranormal worlds of battle collide?
1. Prologue

**Alright... my first fanfic! Let's see if I can do either of these series justice (hint: probably not)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buso Renkin, nor do I own Bleach. If I were somehow to acquire either of them, I would likely be hunted down and crucified by a mob equal parts fangirls and otaku. Let's leave that to Tite Kubo and Nobuhiro Watsuki, shall we?**

**Hollows and Homunculi**

**Prologue**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Karakura Town

Right After School

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out, seeing him, Uryu, and Chad leaving the school grounds. Ichigo turned around, seeing Rukia standing there and waving her arms around like a crazy person.

"_Great,_" Ichigo thought. He turned back to Chad and Uryu. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Uryu replied, adjusting his glasses. "Fine. Just don't get mixed up in anything major. You'd never accomplish anything without me around, anyway." Chad simply grunted.

"Oh, shut up, little Mr. Quincy. Don't make me kick your ass again." Ichigo replied, wearing a patented demonic grin. Uryu gave a chuckle as he turned away. "Again? I don't recall a first time." He and Chad walked away, leaving Ichigo fuming.

"Ichigo! Get over here already!" Rukia yelled. As he turned around, he felt the impact of a flying sketchbook against his chest.

Once he had recovered from _that_, Rukia tossed him the cell phone. "There's a text from the Soul Society. Specifically, Captain Hitsugaya." As Ichigo scrolled through the message, his jaw dropped. A look of horror came over his face. "What... the... hell?!"

"This message has got to be longer than Uryu's book report! How the hell am I supposed to read through this?!"

"Don't bother," Rukia shot back. "The gist of it is this: for a few weeks we've been reassigned to a nearby city that doesn't have any Soul Reapers in the area. There's been some significant Hollow activity around there, and one Arrancar sighting. Not an Espada, thankfully – it was eliminated rather quickly."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Great. A Hollow-killing vacation. At least I get out of school. Just two questions."

"First, how the hell does the Soul Society afford texting like this? I'm pretty sure most Soul Reapers don't have human world jobs." He tried to picture Kenpachi or Renji filling out an application, or Ikkaku trying to man a shop. It would probably take ten minutes before someone called him "bald" and guts would be splattered all over the walls. Then, there was Toshiro looking like he was twelve years old, Byakuya in a constant I-will-kill-you glare, and Rangiku... being Rangiku.

Rukia gave him a mischievous grin. "Well, every once in a while, one of those rich, arrogant types – the guys who think they can, and try to, buy their way out of anything – happens to have the ability to see spirits, like you. A Soul Reaper pays them a visit... well, Byakuya makes an especially convincing Grim Reaper."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Forget I asked. Okay, second question... what city are we talking about?"

Rukia turned to walk away. "Pack your bags tonight. We'll be going to Ginsei City."

Ginsei City

Meanwhile

Bravo's eyes scanned the computer screen in front of him. "_I had hoped it was over,_" he thought, "_But it looks like some last vestiges of alchemy's crimes still remain._"

He began shutting down the computer. The Alchemist Army report on-screen quickly faded to black. He found his gaze drifting to the small package on his desk; the light glinting dull gray against its contents. How long had it been, he wondered, since he had taken up arms? He glanced toward the imitation Silver Skin in his closet.

At once, it had been far too long and not nearly long enough.

Just then, a loud knock came on his office door. "Come in."

Gouta stepped in. "You called for me, Captain Bravo?"

Bravo stood up. "Perfect timing, Gouta. Please go and bring Kazuki and Tokiko from their classes. Let the teachers know that I sent you. You come back too; this involves you as well."

Gouta sensed the urgency in the Warrior Chief's voice. "Yes, sir." He turned, walking briskly down the hall. Bravo closed the door.

Once more, his eyes focused on the small brown package, arrived just this morning. "Here we go again," He let out a heavy sigh, laden with years of sadness. Images, memories flowed though his head: Tokiko's look of diehard determination in battle; Kazuki's radiant lance; a horde of yellow crescent-moon homunculi; the Sunlight Heart piercing through the Silver Skin; the anguished look on Tokiko's face as Kazuki launched himself and Victor to the silver orb of the full moon; Kazuki's final showdown with Papillon.

"_How wrong it is, to drag those children back to this world of battle._"

**Okay, done! Please review. Please! I know it's a bit short... I'm sorry! Costructive criticism is welcomed... but no flames! If you flame, I will hunt you down with Ichigo's Buso Renkin in one hand and Kazuki's zanpakuto in the other! It will be a painful death!**


	2. Chappy vs Kon & The Man in the Hat

**Well. It's been quite a while since I posted the first chapter. Honestly, I thought this was never going to happen. But, thanks to a slow but steady stream of favorites and story alerts - along with one gracious reviewer - I'm back off my lazy bum with a new chapter. However, in the mix of homework, gaming, and procrastination that is the high school life, well, don't expect updates too quick.**

**Again, many thanks Nami-san625. Without your review, this chapter may never have happened. Like all authors, I thrive on feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Buso Renkin. However, my life often seems to revolve around them. So, in a sense, they own me. How very sad.**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Ginsei City

Reikankoken Inn

"So let me get this straight... every Soul Reaper out of the Academy could text their life story, daily, and the Soul Society's budget doesn't care... but we can't even get a hotel with two friggen' beds?!"

Said hotel room was, admittedly, a sparsely furnished space. A plain single full-size bed sat forlornly in the corner of the room. On the opposite side rested a worn brown couch. A tiny balcony – probably more accurate to call it a foot-level windowsill – and a tiny TV completed the picture of mediocrity. The area was noticeably devoid of a fridge, air conditioning, or even a closet (as Rukia had been quick to point out).

Preparing once more to deliver a lethal strike via sketchbook, Rukia retorted, "At least we got a room! I told you, this is only for the night! We'll find some other place to stay tomorrow. Now make yourself comfortable on the couch and go to sleep. We'll probably have a lot of work tomorrow."

Ichigo grumbled as he rose up off the floor, clutching his rib. "Fine, whatever... wait, what?", as the full realization of what she just said hit him. "No way I'm sleeping on the couch! I'm half again as tall as you! The short person always takes the cou – oof!"

Needless, to day, Rukia wasn't pleased with the "short" comment. Putting the now-bloody sketchbook down – how odd, she idly noted, that the gore never ruined her beautiful art – she wordlessly popped the Chappy the Rabbit gikongan into her mouth. Her Soul Reaper form instantly separated from her gigai, which started kicking the Substitute mercilessly.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, is it? Well two can play at that game, runt!" Ichigo hastily fumbled around his bag, grabbing the insistently-struggling lion plushie and punching it in the chest, forcing the pill out. Narrowly dodging the sketchbook launched at bullet-speed toward him (it severely cracked the window), he swallowed the tiny sphere. "And don't forget – I'm the one with the badass Mod Soul!"

The two bodies faced off, looking like a bad parody of a modern Western. "Fine." Rukia called. "Our substitute souls fight! Whoever wins gets to sleep on the bed!"

**Chappy vs. Kon: Round 1** (it'll be the only round)

***censored***

**Winner: Chappy!!!**

Ichigo threw the still-giggling lion plushie out the window. "That little bastard... surrendering over...". He proceeded to the bathroom to clean up the nosebleed the traitor Mod Soul had left his body with.

Meanwhile

At the Burger Shop (does that place have a name?)

"So, Bravo... what's this all about? Calling us out of class, coming here to wait for... wait, who are we waiting for, anyway? Please don't tell me it's Papillon." All three young faces turned to him, expectantly.

The Warrior Chief turned his eyes to the speaker, Gouta. He let out a heavy, weary sigh. He'd been hoping to put his moment off as long as he could. But it was time now. "No, Gouta. I'm glad to say it's not Papillon." He allowed himself a small grin and a chuckle. "If Papillon were in charge of this, I'd be quite concerned, despite his being such a... talented individual. No, to explain the situation... I first have to return to you these, Gouta, Tokiko." Reluctantly, he drew forth from a cargo pocket two steel-gray kakugane.

Tokiko, Gouta, and Kazuki all stared dumbfounded at them, knowing full well the implications of returning their weapons. Tokiko was the first to recover her senses. "So... does this mean the battles are starting up again, Warrior Chief?", she softly said as she reached for her kakugane. Gouta took up his as well.

Bravo took a while to reply. His solemn gaze drifted outside; the weather, pouring cold rain, couldn't better match the mood of the occasion. He could think of a million things he'd rather do, quite a few fatal, than return these kids to the bloodstained world of battle that they once left far behind. And yet...

"_Tell me, ninja - do you have an ally?"_

"_I'll splatter your guts!"_

"_I won't choose who lives or dies! I just want to save every life I can!"_

Looking into each of their eyes, he saw determination. He saw drive. Above all, he saw a warrior's strength. He knew that if there were a battle to be fought, people to protect, those three would charge in and lay their lives on the line without a second thought or hesitation.

"Yes." He answered finally. "The battles are beginning once more; this world isn't quite free of alchemy's past crimes yet."

Right Outside

"...Damn. I _know_ we passed that burger shop twice already! We're going around in circles, Rukia!"

"I noticed that, genius. But maybe if we go that way..."

"Is exactly what you said the last two times! Damn, let's go back to the hotel... we'll figure this out in the morning... why can't I have the bed?"

"Ask nicely!"

"_...Damn her._" "Please."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Oh, shut up. So can I have the bed or not?"

"Hmm... nope!"

"Dammit!" Fuming, Ichigo barely noticed a black cat lazily wandering across the road. "Geez. You're a little late. My bad luck's already happened in spades."

As the two stormed off, one raging and one gleeful, both were too distracted to notice the yellow eyes of the cat following them into the distance.

Back At Burger Shop (Damn, that place needs a name...)

As the group finished up their burgers, Bravo finally spotted the man he was waiting for: Shosei Sakaguchi, Great Warrior Chief. Walking with him, though, was someone he didn't recognize. His outfit just didn't seem particularly... modern. More like something from the Meiji era, similar to a black jacket. He was carrying a wooden cane, but obviously not relying on it; it didn't seem like he used it at all walking up to the shop. Topping it all off, he wore a white and green hat that looked like something made from a lawnchair. Nearing the door, the stranger said something apparently irking Shosei, who retaliated in his usual fashion: a lightning-fast punch to the face, no doubt accompanied by maniacal cackling. Wincing, Bravo tried not to imagine the pain that always came with -

He blinked.

The strange man had actually _dodged_ Shosei. That wasn't possible. The Great Warrior Chief's "Fist of Discipline" was famous through the entire Alchemist Army. It gave him bruises _through the Silver Skin_. It was _not_ dodgeable.

Who _was_ this man?

**Alright! Chapter 2 is finished and up!**

**Urahara: You didn't call me handsome.**

**Papillon: Really. This is no good until _I_ come in.**

**Rukia: You. Made. Chappy. Do. _What_ in my body?!**

**Shosei: You. Made. My. Fist of Discipline. _Miss_?!**

**Me:... Please people! Review so these angry manga characters don't kill me!**


	3. Unfamiliar Foes

**A/N: Wow, I have really been lazy here. So long since I updated... but... you know... I was so busy procrastinating with schoolwork that I had no time to do this. Slacking off requires great concentration!**

**Papillon: Hypocrite.**

**Ulquiorra: Garbage.**

**Me: *sulking* Sadly... they're both right. Your humble author apologizes. Many thanks to my reviewers, a group which now includes my girlfriend. Without you all, this chapter would have taken a lot longer to come into existence. Mainly because the glory hound in the butterfly mask has gotten drunk off of your praise and his holding me at my desk at threat of Near-Death Happiness. So... ah... on with the story, eh? I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. Although it probably won't. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Buso Renkin. If I did, then I wouldn't very well have this bastard flying explosive butterflies around my head, now would I? **

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Ginsei City

Burger Shop (Anyone who comes up with a good name wins a truckload of virtual cookies)

The four at the table could hear Shosei's last words to the stranger. "In that case, farewell... Kisuke." The man gave a dainty little wave as he left.

Shosei quickly strode right past the group to the counter and ordered a Hamburger Meal A. Apparently it was recommended both by Bravo and the homunculus Papillon. Praise from such prestigious figures could not possibly be overlooked.

As anyone could guess, a certain Alchemist Warrior at the table was not taking kindly to being blithely ignored. Tokiko slammed her hand down on the table as she stood up. Mustering every bit of her considerable willpower not to yell at the Great Warrior Chief from across the restaurant, she walked over to him with an obviously forced calm. In a low growl, she said, "Great Warrior Chief, sir? May I ask **why **you ignored the four of us completely as you entered?"

At the table, Bravo gave a loud sigh and rested his head on his hands. Any moment now, Tokiko was going to explode, and it would be a miracle if there were any survivors. He seriously considered activating the Silver Skin right now, in the middle of the restaurant, in front of about a dozen witnesses. Desperate times, desperate measures.

Shosei glanced down in response to the question. "Ah, Warrior Tokiko. I apologize. I did not notice your presence when I came in; I assumed that your group had not yet arrived."

Kazuki rushed up to try and cut off this conversation before Tokiko made the Alchemist Army short one Great Warrior Chief. "Umm... sir? If you don't mind me asking... who was that man you were talking to outside? He seemed unusual." Well, not so much unusual as superhuman, avoiding a fist that ranked high in the nightmares of Alchemist Warriors the world over.

"Only a colleague of mine." Shosei replied. "At the moment, we have far more important things to discuss. For instance, the reason that you have been reissued your kakugane."

Meanwhile

Reikankoken Inn

Ichigo glared at the couch. It neither grew nor burst into flames, either of which would have worked for him. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to be able to sleep on the thing.

"Screw the couch. I'll spend the night hunting down Hollows. You said there were a lot of them in this place?

Rukia glanced up from her sketchbook. "Yeah, an unusually high number. But there's something that doesn't add up about them, too. As you know, it's easy to detect when a Hollow enters through a portal to Hueco Mundo. But around here, Hollows have just been... popping out of nowhere. No gates, just appearing and starting to eat. The only way to find them is to detect the spirit pressure of the Hollow itself, which can be tough with particularly weak ones."

This surprised Ichigo for a moment. "What do you mean, just appearing? A Hollow can't just appear out of nowhere, it has to use a portal... or some kind of sonido... doesn't it?"

"I already said it once. There isn't any kind of entrance method we can detect for these Hollows. So be on your guard, and if you're going out, then go and stop annoying me while I'm trying to draw."

At the Burger Shop

"So, there are two primary reasons for the reissue of your kakugane and reactivation as active Alchemist Warriors. Firstly, there is a group somewhere around this city that seems to have been fairly aggressive feeding its homunculi. This group is most likely headed by at least three humanoid homunculi, perhaps more. They may or may not be responsible for our second issue, as well."

Shosei paused in his explanation long enough to take a bite of his burger. It was indeed very good, as expected. Captain Bravo did have a good taste in food, and quite an appetite for it. He eyed the five hamburger wrappers piled in front of the Warrior Chief's seat. The sheer quantity of food made him sick just looking at it.

"Ahem... anyway. Tests made by the Alchemist Army around the time of its founding discovered that when a human becomes a homunculus, the transformation releases a burst of a sort of energy. That energy quickly dissipates in mere moments after the transformation. This is not a secret; it is a common-known, textbook fact about the creation of homunculi. Until recently, we believed that this energy was of no consequence."

"Enough with the review already!" Tokiko was already impatient with the explanation, not to mention her earlier episode. "Every single Warrior knows this stuff -"

"Maybe, but it's news to me, Tokiko," Kazuki interrupted. "I never got your basic Alchemist Army education."

She blushed, irritated at herself for forgetting that the background information was mainly for Kazuki's benefit. "Right... sorry. Go on, sir."

The Great Warrior Chief adjusted his glasses. "Right... as I was saying, recently we have uncovered something of a breakthrough regarding that energy. That is, it 'broke through' several walls of a building under Army surveillance and killed six civilians inside." He stopped a moment, letting the grim words sink in. "Readings from various devices in the building shows that whatever did the damage – which, by the way, was apparently seen by no civilians despite there being several witnesses – was apparently a large, concentrated mass of that same energy. We believe-" Shosei was interrupted a loud crash in the street outside, followed by an explosion. The five Alchemist Warriors instantly launched into emergency mode.

Kakugane in hand with the obvious exception of Kazuki, the group rushed out of the shop. The sight that met Kazuki's eyes was nightmarish; some kind of huge, buglike-homunculus looking thing stood over a crushed and burning car. It turned around, revealing a demonic white mask on its face and a hole through its chest. As Kazuki watched, it seemed to flicker in and out of his vision; one second clear as day, the next totally imperceptible.

He stood stock-still for a moment, processing the hellish spectacle in front of him. But Kazuki was the only one.

None of the others saw the Hollow at all.

Meanwhile

Somewhere Across Town

"_Damn it. There's not a Hollow anywhere in this city! What was the point of even coming here! I'm so gonna kill Rukia in the morning..."_

Mentally yelling various profanities at the midget Soul Reaper, it comes as no surprise that Ichigo didn't sense the Hollow attack at the burger shop at all. Aimlessly leaping from rooftop to rooftop was a great pastime for thinking murderous thoughts. He was startled out of his violent reverie, however, by screams from a building a ways below him.

Instantly on full alert, he loosed Zangetsu from its cloth and dropped through a (thankfully open) window into what looked like any TV murder scene he'd ever seen. A couple of little kids – probably only eight years old – cowered in a corner of the room, and a tall figure stood in the middle, blood dripping down its arm.

"_Hollow!" _was the instant reaction of Ichigo looking over the scene, despite, the fact that the offending figure was no bigger than a human. Instinctively, he brought Zangetsu around on it in a wide horizontal slash.

Quicker than the eye could see, the being brought up its hand and caught Zangetsu's blade. The impact was not a blade cutting flesh, but like metal against metal. As Ichigo pulled back his sword, he saw that the slash in his opponent's hand was like a shallow gash in steel... and sparking... and repairing before his eyes.

At the same time, he got around to noticing a few other key details. The fact that this "Hollow" didn't have a mask. Or a hole. The fact that the two scared kids were looking right at the thing. That they could _see _it. And the fact that he wasn't getting the slightest bit of spiritual pressure off of something that just stopped Zangetsu with its bare hand.

"_What the hell kind of Hollow is this?!"_

**A/N: Well, that's it. Apparently I don't know how to write a chapter without some kind of cliffhanger ending. I tried. But this _is_ a significantly longer chapter, so... I hope you like! I hope it won't take me as long to write and post the next chapter. I also hope Papillon doesn't get a bit too creative with all these butterflies flying around my room and blow my head off. Other than that, none of the other characters seem to be trying to kill me at the moment... so that's good. Please read and review! **

**- **Shadowed Bankai


	4. Hollows and Homunculi

**A/N: Oh my god. Is it possible? Did I actually update with reasonable speed? What kind of twisted alternate reality have we fallen into?! Ah well... in the short period before the apocalypse that _must _be coming, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes there might be in the story. My OpenOffice program is spazzing out. There shouldn't be any, hopefully, but just in case.**

**As always, many thanks to my reviewers. shadowgouf, Blindfold My Heart2727, Magdalen Beller, and Mephistophilisthemartyr, along with Nami-san625 and Kathryn J. Blair who reviewed my earlier chapters. Seriously, you have no idea how much of a miracle a quick update is with me. You have all contributed to breaking the laws of reality. And, Mephistophilisthemartyr, don't think I didn't catch the ShamWow reference.**

**Disclaimer: Actually, I _do _own bleach! I own lots of bleach! But I don't own Bleach. Or Buso Renkin.**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

Ichigo didn't have much time to ponder the nature of the monster in front of him. On reflex, he barely managed to raise Zangetsu in time to stop the clawed hand thrusting at his chest. Even having just entered the fight, Ichigo had already been forced onto the defensive. "_This bastard is fast! He's on the level of an Arrancar... but why the hell can't I detect it's spiritual pressure?_"

The Hollow, or whatever it was, grinned maniacally. "To stop my hand... well, that's quite a Buso Renkin you've got there. Big. Destructive. Even pretty fast. Goes without saying, though, that no pathetic Alchemist Warrior is about to take me down."

Ichigo blinked. "A... what? Buso Renkin? Alchemist Warrior? What the hell are you talking about? What _are _you?!" More and more, it was obvious that whatever this killer was, it wasn't a Hollow. Not an Arrancar, Vizard, or Soul Reaper, either.

"What? How stupid can you be? You've got a Buso right there in your hands! Now -" the monster lunged at him again, grazing his shoulder and drawing blood. "Use it. Slice me to bits. Killing us is what your kind does, isn't it? Besides, we can always use one more kakugane, and I figure I'll just take it as soon as I'm done playing with you."

Staggering back, Ichigo attempted another strike. Zangetsu was turned away by an outstretched arm, barely slicing his opponents jacket over where his heart or Hollow hole ought to be. Instead, what was revealed was some sort of emblem – two purple intertwined teardrop shapes. He gritted his teeth; he was getting backed into a corner. With those two kids in the room, he couldn't risk firing a Getsuga Tensho, much less releasing Bankai or hollowfying. On the other hand, this guy could fight with abandon. He sidestepped another wild strike.

"_Dammit! I've gotta risk it!_" With a quick flash step, Ichigo took his opponent's back, placing himself between him and the children. Raising Zangetsu to his release stance, he called out "Bankai!"

Meanwhile

Outside the Burger Shop

"Buso Renkin!" shouted Kazuki, for the first time since his showdown with Papillon. The Sunlight Heart Plus materialized in his hand, bathed in radiant light. He leveled the lance at the beast in front of him.

Gouta shot him a look. "What do you think you're doing, activating your Buso in the middle of the street?! There's not even any enemies around! Maybe you forgot we're supposed to be _subtle_?!"

"Wha – no enemies? But... can't you see it? This homunculus is huge!" Kazuki glanced from the Hollow to Gouta, and back again – only no longer to see it there. An instant later, it entered his vision again... little more than three meters away. A gigantic limb swept up. Although Kazuki managed to block the impact with the Sunlight Heart, the sheer force of the blow knocked him airborne.

The four Warriors left standing were dumbstruck by the attack of an apparently imperceptible enemy. Suddenly, a shrill beeping from Shosei's belt startled them out of their daze. The Great Warrior Chief pulled out a small handheld device. Checking the readout, his eyes widened in shock.

"This is... there is a huge concentration of homunculus transformational energy here! It is exactly the same reading as was gathered from the sensors of the attacked building! Weapons out, everyone!"

Even as the battle cry was being raised below, Kazuki – still in midflight – regained his senses. Whirling in midair, he brought his lance to bear on the monster rampaging below. "Pierce through!" A discharge of golden light sent him cannoning toward the Hollow.

Caught off guard by an attack from above, it roared in pain as the Sunlight Heart severed one of its limbs. Kazuki touched down on the ground as it disappeared from view once more. Assuming a tight defensive stance, he tried to figure out where the next assault would come from, as the other Alchemist Warriors looked on, virtually helpless.

Wherever Ichigo Is

Ichigo swept his sword in front of him as his Bankai formed. "Tensa Zangetsu." Wasting no time, he charged the homunculus. Shocked at the sight of his release, it was unable to evade as Ichigo sliced a large gash across its shoulder. Cursing, it leaped back – only to be met again by Ichigo where it landed. Raising an arm to shield itself from Zangetsu only caused its hand to be amputated at the wrist.

"What kind of Buso is that...? Not only did it transform, but your speed and strength are enhanced?!" On its knees, the homunculus scowled. If Ichigo had been paying enough attention, he might have noticed the smirk that was suppressed underneath.

"You keep saying that word. What is this Buso Renkin thing you're talking about Tell me now, and I'll cleanse you quickly. Otherwise this'll get ugly." Ichigo rested the point of the katana against his opponent's throat.

No longer did the homunculus bother to suppress its grin. "Whaddya mean 'cleanse'...? Ah, who cares. An Alchemist Warrior has their fighting style. But... we homunculi have our ways of fighting too." With those words, it rose – too quickly for Ichigo to react – and made a mad dash _away from Ichigo_.

At first he didn't know how to react. Then, as Ichigo's eyes tracked the homunculus's path, its target became clear: the kids still hiding in th corner. He charged as fast as he could straight for them, swinging Zangetsu hastily.

His zanpakuto struck something impossibly hard. The monster had parried with some kind of handheld, hexagonal metal plate. There were roman numerals across the front: XCII. Tensa Zangetsu didn't penetrate even a single centimeter. The next words out of the homunculus's mouth were uttered in a feral growl. "Buso Renkin."

The kakugane activated, reforming around its hand. When the light faded, it was armed with a savage, mechanical-looking claw over its one remaining hand. "Buso Renkin of the Bladed Claw: Razor Wind!"

Once more, the homunculus dashed away from Ichigo. In the blink of an eye, it was nearly ten feet away, making a wild swing with its claw. Ichigo gasped in pain as four long gashes opened along his chest. When he looked up, the bastard had picked up one of the kids in its clawed hand.

"Ha ha ha ha! Like the taste? My Razor Wind carries its slashes across the air, not dissipating in the slightest. In other words, I can kill you just as well, or better, from here as from two inches away. Now stay put while I finish my meal. You interrupted me right in the middle of dinner."

Ichigo was cornered. There was no way to attack without most likely killing the kid along with his enemy. If he did nothing, this guy was going to eat all three of them. There were no options left.

Outside the Burger Shop

Out of the corner of his eye, Kazuki spotted the monster phasing back into his visible spectrum. He couldn't help but give a small grin; it had likely chosen the worst possible target in the group.

"Bravo, behind you!"

As he spoke, the Hollow struck. Its long arm connected with the Silver Skin. It didn't get any farther. Absolutely failing to inflict any damage, it tried to pull back, only to be met with- "Smash Bravo Chop!" Even if he couldn't see it, the Warrior Chief's honed senses – along with getting struck in the back – was plenty enough to place a good strike.

The Hollow flew back. Steadying itself, it opened its jaw. Kazuki watched as a nimbus of blood-red light began to gather in its mouth. Not knowing what was coming, he could only stand and watch as the cero charged.

At that second, Kazuki heard a voice from behind him that he didn't recognize: calm, drawn-out, even bored-sounding.

"Awaken, Benihime."

With Ichigo

As Ichigo cast about his mind for any possible situation, he heard snap behind him followed by a voice that he knew he'd never heard before: smug, arrogant, flamboyant.

"Near-Death Happiness."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. Another cliffhanger. Why can I not finish with anything else? Your guess is as good as mine. Then again, if I didn't end with a cliffhanger, I'd probably never write another chapter. The thing is, in a write-as-we-go thing like this, the author is as anxious to find out what happens next as the reader. I DO NOT have everything planned out, although a few major plot points are already more or less determined. So please; read and review, and let me know you want the next chapter as much as I do. If you do so, there will be cookies.**

**By the way, the roman numeral on the homunculus's kakugane is 93. For no particular reason. **

- Shadowed Bankai


End file.
